


heat

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: When Sakura goes into heat for the first time, Sasuke is the one who helps her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	heat

He's utterly grateful that no one but them is here tonight when the smell of Sakura's heat fills his nose. It's strong, heavy and invasive, impossible to ignore for alphas. Sasuke can imagine Naruto would not be able to control himself around their female teammate.

It's already difficult enough for him to stay calm. He wants nothing more than to devour her. Kiss every inch of her pussy and lick the slick he can see spilling between her legs, but he takes his time. 

"You're my first, okay?" she murmurs, and tries to slide her spandex shorts down her legs, "Please be gentle...Alpha."

"Sasuke," Sasuke corrects immediately, not feeling comfortable with that term, "It's Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes are glassy, but she nods weakly. He hopes she knows it's him. She probably can smell his scent, although not as clearly as he can. She twists her small form on the futon, begging for his help and his touch. Sasuke approaches her stealthily, swallowing with difficulty as his hands grab onto the hem of her shorts and drag it down, down, letting them pool around her feet, his eyes set everywhere but her glistening thighs.

"Are you going to take care of me, Alpha?"

"It's Sasuke," he reminds her, bringing himself close and angling her chin so she can look at his face properly, "Your teammate."

"Sasuke-kun," she says, spreading her legs and rubbing herself through the thin material of her cotton panties, "Alpha."

His heart beats fast in his chest. He's certain that Sakura has always wanted him, and for reasons he won't name, he's never been against mating her. What he's also certain is that a girl in love would not want her first time in these conditions.

"It hurts…" she whimpers, "I need you, Alpha."

"I know, Sakura."

The closer he gets, the stronger her scent becomes. Not only her scent entices him. Her flushed face—conveying her need for him, her body spread under him...He's never wanted anything else this intensely before, never felt the need to breed an omega. But Sakura has always awakened emotions in him he has never experienced in the past.

Now that he takes a good look at her, all bare except for the panties covering her sex, he comes to the conclusion that he can't leave her like this. He's heard of omegas dying without an alpha to take care of them during their heat before. He's heard of them doing regretful things to sate their needs.

Her eyes are closed as he takes a deep breath, palming his erect penis trapped in his pants in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Her fingers alternate between fingering her folds and pinching her taut nipples, mewls escaping her lips.

"Alpha. Please," she says weakly, opening her green eyes and staring up at him, "Please."

Sasuke reaches for her legs, raising them and wedging himself in between her thighs. He catches the sigh of relief she makes as his fingers push her soaking underwear aside and bury themselves into her without hesitation.

Fast and rough isn't right for a virgin, Sasuke knows. He remembers the lessons taken at the compound on how to please omega women. He listened, despite thinking he was above those teachings—believing that he wouldn't need to marry later. Omegas have always been clingy and needy things.

But Sakura is strong. Stronger than any omega he knows. And her sweet words have always made him act unreasonably for reasons he chooses to ignore to this day.

As his digits move into her pussy, stroking her depths and making wet squelching sounds, she mewls, moans and squirms on the mattress. 

She watches as he pulls himself out of his pants with hungry eyes, refraining from whining as his fingers leave her channel to stroke her slit leisurely.

Sakura reaches down between her legs so she can discard her underwear as he strokes himself with deft fingers, having done this to sate his own needs every rut before this. No omega had been worthy, and while he longed to experience a wet sheath around his cock, fantasies had been enough. He never ventured towards the possibility that his pink haired teammate could be the one to change his mind.

Pink curls mash against his dark pubic hair as he hesitantly presses their groins together, entering her slowly. He's heard it hurts for a girl, and he's got enough sympathy for the one under him to mute his own impulse and adopt a safe pace.

Sakura moans and rolls her hips against him, just as eager to have him push himself farther into her. 

"Feels so full. Alpha…"

Sasuke cringes as her walls massage him. She's tight and warm, and the slick leaking out of her as well as the natural essence of her vagina enhances sinful sounds, eases his progress into her channel everytime he pushes himself back into her.

It's like her body was made for him. Her long legs encircle his back, her lips part and the expression on her face turns to euphoria as he molds her pussy to the shape of his cock. They haven't kissed, and Sakura doesn't have any idea of what he might feel towards her, so this is pure sex on her part. Deliverance. Relief. 

For now, his gaze falls on her breasts, her arms holding them up and concealing the pink circles atop of them. His own breath and pace quicken as he stares at her and her elated face. 

She cums with a shout, her body hugging him tightly, providing him with a friction his hand can't match. Sweat covers his chest as he pulls out of her, her legs shaking as he strokes his shaft once or twice and erupts on her naked belly.

Sakura stares down at the two of them, and then at the knot on his cock. Her legs rub together, and the look she gives him as she squirms on the futon tells him that she does still need him.

Sasuke allows himself to be pulled down and marked with hungry kisses on the side of his neck, letting himself fall into her arms.


End file.
